


No Matter How Long The Winter

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, my take on the kiss, oneshot based off of promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's fears have her seeking out Marcus, and that leads to "the kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Long The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> After that season 3 promo, I just had to write this. I am sure it will go completely different in the show, but for now I am going to enjoy my scenario.

Abby was not sure she was going to live to see her first spring on earth. As a child she dreamed of the season in which flowers sprung from the earth, and baby animals made their appearance in the world. Now as an adult those supposed months were weeks away, and the odds of her seeing a blooming flower or newborn fawn were as bleak as they had been when she lived in space. 

Everything was grey, and terrible. More and more of her people were brought to her each day with injuries from their conflict with the grounders. Thelonious, once a beacon of strength, was now locked away from the camp for everyone’s safety as he prattled on and on about nuclear weapons and the City of Light. Clarke had sided with the grounders, along with Octavia, leaving both Bellamy and Abby feeling confused and disoriented.

The only thing that kept the ever faltering chancellor on her feet was Marcus Kane. He had been her right hand man ever since Mount Weather, always counseling her decisions, and standing behind her when she made a tough call. He comforted her when Clarke left, aided her when she locked Jaha away, and protected her when their people began to riot. With his help she was able to form some semblance of control, and while things were not going to be perfect any time soon, at least their people were cooperating more fully than they were right after the mountain fell. 

Abby had been optimistic about seeing spring, but then Marcus told her he was going to Polis, and all that optimism fled. 

He was leaving, her and the camp. He claimed it was for the best, that he was sure he could convince Lexa and Clarke to call for peace. He was taking Bellamy and a few of the other 100, and leaving her in hopes that this bloody war could end. She begged and pleaded with him not to do it, to send others but in typical Marcus fashion, he insisted it was his responsibility. 

She was going to die. 

Not from war, or any threat their insane ex-chancellor posed, or from rebellion. She could handle all of that. No she was going to die, because she was positive Marcus would not survive this mission. The grounders were too volatile at the moment, and there wasn’t even a good chance of the man making it to Polis, let alone to Lexa herself. The odds were too against him and after Jake’s death and Clarke’s abandonment, Abby was sure the loss of this man would be the end of her. It would be the final nail in her coffin.

That fear is what brought her to his tent the night before he was set to leave. She found him, sitting beside the open flap, his eyes staring off into the distance as he contemplated whatever plan he was forming in that head of his.

“What if I commanded you to stay here?” she asked, breaking him from his thoughts and earning herself an infuriating half smile, “Would you listen?”

“No chancellor, I would not.”

“Don’t ‘chancellor’ me Marcus, we have far outgrown that.”

He scoffed, and stood, his stance showing her that he was ready to battle if she was, “You are the one showing up here talking about commands. I just assumed you were drawing a line.”

“I need you here Marcus, would another plea change your mind? You know I am not above begging.”

“And you know that if there is any chance of gaining peace, this is it.”

And damn him because he was so right. There was a huge chance that he would never reach Lexa and Clarke, but if he did, if he miraculously got an audience with them, then she had no doubt he could sway them towards an alliance. He could very well save their people. 

If he made it.

“I know it is our chance Marcus, our best chance, but…” She cut herself off, looking away as she forced herself not to reveal her true feelings. That would be too unfair, it would be too manipulative, and she would not be that woman. 

“But what?”

He stepped closer causing her to meet his rich brown eyes, so full of concern, and that glance mixed with his gentle tone had her breaking. A tear escaped down her cheek as she whispered one word, hoping he would understand. 

“Jake.”

The wide eyed look he gave her told her that he understood indeed. He understood her fear, her heartbreak, her love. He understood that if she lost him, on top of Jake, she would never recover. She saw that recognition flash across his face, and before she could say another word, before she could think about what she had just triggered within this man, he was lunging for her, and crushing her to him as his lips descended upon hers.

It took half a second for Abby to comprehend what was happening, half a second to process Marcus’ strong arms around her, his lips gentle against her own, his beard tickling her cheeks. Half a second before her arms were wrapping around him, her hands gliding through his hair as she pressed back against him, her eyes fluttering closed in utter pleasure.

They stood there for minutes or hours (she really couldn’t tell) memorizing the feel of each other, before Marcus finally pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“Abigail Griffin, you listen to me right now, I love you. Ok? I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone before.” He kissed her eyelids gently as tears gathered at his words, “I have to go, you know that. But also know that I do not want to go, and I do not want to stay away. I have too much here in this camp that is keeping me tied to life. I have you. And I will do all that is within me to make sure I come back.”

Abby released a shuddering breath, her arms clinging tighter to him, “Promise me Marcus, I know that is unfair, but I need to hear it all the same.”

He kissed her again, with whispered promises breathed against her lips, and continued to do so until the sun rose a few hours later. And then with one last whispered promise, he pulled away, and walked out of the gates of camp.

 

Abby was not sure she was going to live to see her first spring on earth, but when Marcus returned six weeks later, just as the flowers were in bloom, that fear slipped away.


End file.
